Matters of Blood and Bone
by BonesBird
Summary: Brennan, Booth and the team catch a case that re-affirms Brennan and Booth's parental loyalty, as they deal with the abused family of a felon. rated for safety.
1. In The Heat Of

**Right, sorry for everyone thinking I've edited loads, I haven't, just this first bit. This is just going to be a 5 chapter case fic. I'm going to start my next one-shots story in a few minutes (as I've LITERALLY just written the last words in this fic (4:19pm on 28/1/10) I expect to have the last chapter up on Monday. Gonna try to post this on wifi tomorrow. If you haven't noticed, I'm gonna try to give every chapter of this fic the title, or words, from whatever lyrics I post at the top. I try to keep them specific, but occasionally it's just coz I like them.**

**I'd love to thank the people who messaged me about Beta-ing after the last story. Thank you. I have it sorted now. **

**The song is "Summer Sunshine" by The Corrs**

**Right… I'm watching this while watching my football (soccer) team in the FA Cup 4th Round… so I apologise if it's a bit rubbish. We're in the bottom tier of British football (League 2) and we're playing a Premiership team. COME ON ACCY!!!**

**Anyway - on with the story!**

* * *

_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings  
In coffee-city we borrowed heaven  
Don't give it back, winter is coming  
And I need to stay warm _

"Bones, he's four months old. He'll be fine in the day care at the Hoover" Booth argued. Brennan had been complaining about getting back to the lab, but hadn't actually decided to go back to work yet. Booth had had enough of working with Fisher and Nigel-Murray, the two interns that Brennan had requested be kept on at the Jeffersonian after they had gained their doctorates. He wanted "his Bones" back, and she was stubbornly refusing  
"Booth he is still relatively small for his age" Brennan countered "and with his problems with chest and ear infections I would be happier he was nearby"  
"Well then the day-care at the Jeffersonian. I spoke to Cam, they have kids there from all over the museum, Amelie is there" Booth persisted "Bones, before he was born you were sure you were only going to take a few weeks, and would be back right after Christmas"  
"I have found that, since he has arrived, I have enjoyed his company. He is fascinating, I learn something from him every time he does something new" Brennan smiled, rocking the pushchair which Kaden was sleeping in.  
"Let's go and look at the day-cares, make our minds up tonight" Booth asked, hoping for the argument to be over before it descended to them shouting at each other, or where they ripped the clothes off each other. It was a confusing life, but for them it was a regular occurance. He smiled when she finally gave in, unbuckling Kaden and passing him to Booth. Booth stood up and watched as Brennan folded the pushchair up and they all walked out to the car.

Pulling up at the Jeffersonian Brennan thought about coming back to work. She was anxious to return to work, but she was equally as anxious about leaving Kaden with strangers. She realised that her job had her thinking about worst-cases when she should just be enjoying having her son and her partner.  
"Come on Bones. I'll carry the little man" Booth said, picking out Kaden's seat "well hello little dude, you're all awake now" he said, smiling in at Kaden, who squealed in response. Booth carried them in, and both nodded their hello to people as they walked through to the day-care centre  
"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth, oh hello little guy" the assistant as they walked through the door, "Are you looking to place him in the day-care here Dr Brennan" she asked smiling,  
"We are looking in to the possibility" Brennan nodded while Booth smiled at Kaden  
"Well I can confirm that we have a place reserved for him, Dr Saroyan reserved it a few weeks ago. We also have an agreement with the day care over at the Hoover building for if your work ran over that they would have a night space available for him."  
"See Bones, and everyone here looks happy enough"  
"I must conceed to your logic Booth. I'm certain Kaden will receive adequate care and attention here while we are working" Brennan said, "When can we start bringing him?"  
"As soon as you've signed the paperwork and it's processed, probably from tomorrow. I'm Katie Harris, the co-ordinator here"

"Bren!" Angela called, running out of her office and wrapping her best friend in a hug. Booth swiped them onto the platform and settled Kaden's car seat onto the empty examination table. He pulled Kaden out and held him against his chest. Booth smiled, showing his family off. Brennan disappeared off to talk to Cam about returning to work the next day. Booth chatted with Hodgins and Angela for a while before following Brennan back out the doors.  
"Cam agreed that coming back to work tomorrow might be the best option"  
"I'm glad that you've decided to go back."

Three days later, Brennan was finally settled back into work when Booth stopped by the lab. He had a piece of paper in one hand, and a Starbucks coffee in the other hand. He smiled at her as he passed her the coffee  
"Come on Bones, we've got a case"

* * *

**The Accy game ended 3-1 to Fulham - so we lost but I'll take that against a Premiership team in the fog on a cold Saturday in January. Hmmm so. Yeah. Appears its going to have a hint of a case, at least in the early chapters. I might make it a long running case, maybe the bad guy gets away. I don't know. Any suggestions to (realistically) make a case span 2 years (obviously with other cases in between - maybe like Epps or take a page out and do it like "The Reaper" from Criminal Minds)**

**Oh, and I didn't know if you guys in the states had the most AWESOME coffee shop in the world - Costa - so I put Starbucks just in case.**

**Just for information this might not be updated quickly, as I'll update as and when I possibly can. As muse has played hell with me recently. I refuse to take on another commitment after this month. Honestly I'm hoping to write some while I'm travelling next weekend to a rugby competition - so. Hopefully update a lot at the start of Feb.**


	2. Losing You

**So, yeah. This fic wouldn't leave me alone - I was trying to write my joint venture with Super Squint (we've our joint account on here, BonesBird And SuperSquint, our first chapter will be up Monday night)**

**Anyway. Hopefully I can focus on that after writing this.**

**Busted - Losing You**

* * *

_So tell me why you don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight  
I can stand, won't stand losing you._

"What have we got Bones?"

"Female, early teens. Caucasian"

"She's just a kid" Booth said, his voice dropping an octave. This girl was a similar age to Parker, he wondered what kind of family she had. If she was being missed at this very moment. He thought to how he'd feel if it were Parker, or Kaden, or even Amelie. He hated cases with kids.

"Yes. I need everything taking back to the Jeffersonian" Brennan unsnapped her gloves and walked with him back towards Detective Bromstead.

"You guys taking jurisdiction?" he asked

"Yes sir. This is a child, falls under the FBI, we will keep you informed" Booth smiled as he gathered his uniforms up and turned over the scene to the FBI agents and techs coming in.

"I want …" Brennan started, but Booth stopped her with a finger on her lips

"Everything taking back to the Jeffersonian, I know the drill Bones, I've worked with you for almost 8 years" he smiled, handing the scene over to another agent.

"Has it been that long?" Brennan asked, with a smile in her voice. Booth just shook his head as they walked back to the SVU.

* * *

"I needed a hug" Brennan said defensively as Booth walked into her office a few hours later carrying Kaden's empty car seat. Brennan was holding her little boy

"When did you pick him up" Booth asked, smiling as she passed him Kaden.

"About 10 minutes ago. I needed to see him after confirming my initial conclusion. Dr. Fisher is cleaning the Bones while Dr Nigel-Murray is with a team of techs checking they didn't miss anything"

"So we can go home for the night?" Booth asked "Can we see Parker on the way home"

"Of course, I'm sure Rebecca wouldn't mind, I'll call her and ask if she's in." Brennan dialled the number while Booth settled Kaden into his car seat. "Hi, is it OK if we drop round for a little while. Yes. Booth would like to see Parker. We're working on a case involving a girl in her early teens. Thank you, Rebecca. Yes. See you soon"

"I take it Rebecca wanted to know why?"

"Yes, she did. But she'll get over it. We can stay for an hour before Drew gets home. Then we'll take Kaden home, maybe get some take-out" Brennan said, giving Kaden a tickle as Booth picked up his car seat.

* * *

"Angela, have you gotten an ID" Brennan said, walking through to Angela's office with Booth. Angela pulled up a picture of a girl no older than 13

"Yes, she's an imp. Saidi Robinson. 12. Reported missing by her mom last week" Angela's shoulders shook a little and Booth placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her some comfort, while Brennan took her hands "I can't help but imagine how her mother must be feeling"

"I know Ange, I am too, however let us give her the comfort of finding who did this" Brennan gave her hand a squeeze and followed Booth out towards the home of Saidi Robinson.

"Mrs Robinson?" Booth asked as a small blonde woman answered the door

"Yes" she answered, looking through the mesh at them, she had a baby no older than Kaden on her hip, and a toddler around the same age as Amelie playing behind her.

"I'm Seeley Booth from the FBI, this is my partner Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. May we come in" he asked, though the screen was already open. They sat themselves on the sofa as Mrs Robinson sat down in a chair across from them.

"Is this about Sade?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you Mrs Robinson, we have positively identified Saidi" Booth said, the young woman across from them shuddered, Brennan reached across and took one of her hands, something she would have never done a few years ago

"Saidi rarely went out after dark. She only went to get some milk from the shop so I wouldn't have to wake the babes."

"Mrs Robinson, can you tell us if there is anyone who would have reason to hurt Saidi?"

"Sade was friends with everyone, the only person I can think of is her dad. We split up a few weeks ago" she said with a shudder. Suddenly she started crying hard.

"We'll come in the morning to take more details, Mrs Robinson." Booth said, getting Brennan to stand up. They walked out to the car and climbed in

"Booth, why did you stop asking her things?"

"Because she's nothing to do with it, I know that."

"She shows signs of physical abuse"

"Probably the ex. We'll check him out"

* * *

**OK, so, yeah - I didn't expect to have written this so quickly. I have no idea where I'm going with the story… I'm just going to take it where the muse takes me. So be prepared for a ride, I'm sure.**

**Saidi means "Fortunate" or "Auspicious" in Arabic.**

**Plot bunnies galore for this... I'm trying to make sure nothing crosses over with the other fic I'm writing!**


	3. Never Mind The Strangers

**So… hoping for another chapter today - you bet… Enjoy it. I'm making my authors notes shorter rather than waffle on.**

**Anyway - here goes**

**Never Mind The Strangers - The Saw Doctors**

* * *

_Takes two to get together, takes time to make it last  
Sure we'll all end up in some ways like a drink in last nights glass  
But we take this chance together, lets not think about the end  
Never mind the strangers, coz I'll always be your friend  
Until the end_

After dealing with Mrs Robinson, Brennan had returned to the lab and started an in depth analysis of Saidi's injuries. She had a few defensive wounds on her arms, and she had numerous injuries to her ribs. Brennan could also see a number of healed breaks in her bones indicating a history of physical abuse. She wondered how happy Saidi had been with her family.

"Bren. How did she take it?" Angela asked, walking up on to the platform

"Like any mother would take the news that their child was dead" Brennan said, knowing that that was what Angela needed to hear. "Booth and I are going to go out in the morning and talk to her. In the meantime I'm cataloguing bone damage and Booth is searching for the father"

"Do you think he might be involved"

"Conjecture" Brennan responded, she didn't like guesses, she certainly didn't like casting aspersions

"Well, I'd say that it's a pretty good bet considering her medical history" Angela said, passing Brennan the little girl's medical history file

"Only half of the breaks I'm seeing are in this file"

"Maybe she didn't go to hospital" Angela said, walking around to the other side of the table

"That is likely, as these breaks were never treated, domestic physical abuse is likely"

"Who could do that to a little girl, their own child?" Angela asked, looking at Brennan as they thought of the young life between them that had been stolen away

* * *

"Marks?" Booth called as he walked in

"Yes Agent Booth"

"Here is some probationary Field Agent work, track down Aidan Connelly, DOB 12/3/79, recently separated from wife Kelly Robinson, three children, only got the eldest's name, Saidi Robinson" Booth sat down, finding Saidi's birth certificate in the papers her mother had left out for them had meant they had her fathers name. Booth smiled at a picture of Kaden on his desk, then pulled the files over to him so he could look closer at Brennan's preliminary findings.

He stayed stony faced as he read through the email she had just sent him. Detailing the level of physical abuse this girl had lived through. He felt sorry for her, and hoped that he could get justice for both her and her mother.

He thought about Brennan, and Kaden and Parker. His family. He would do anything for them, and for his extended family. Sweets and the squints. He couldn't imagine treating his own children in the way that his father had treated him, they way Saidi's father had treated her. It wasn't fair, for either of them. He was getting ready to pack up for the day, go pick his son and his partner up to head home for food and a family night. When Agent Marks popped round the door and handed him a piece of paper.

"I've found Aidan Connelly, Booth"

"Where" Booth said, distractedly

"New York. Specifically Manhatten central booking"

"He's in New York"

"Only since Thursday, he was arrested this morning for possession with intent to distribute. They came across the BOLO I put out and are holding him until we send someone to transfer him here"

"OK, you and agent Branson take him, tell him he's being brought back to DC on Domestic Violence charges and on suspicion of murder"

"Shall we tell him who the vic is, boss?" Agent Branson said as he arrived at the door

"No" Booth said, and packed up to go home.

* * *

"Cause of death is inter cranial bleeding caused by a fractured skull" Brennan said down the phone. Booth was just leaving the Hoover as she had gotten the definitive cause of death

"How would that happen"

"I am unsure. I will need more time to discover that"

"We're bringing that dad in in the morning. Let Fisher handle more on the skull, I'll be there in one minute, go get Kaden"

"Alright" Brennan laughed down the phone, standing up and grabbing her purse, she walked down to the day-care and smiled at Kaden as she walked in. She picked him up and headed out front to wait for Booth. She was taping her fingers against Kaden's stomach

"Dr. Bones" Brennan heard, and looked down the road to see Parker's curly blonde head

"Parker, what are you doing here" she said, hitching Kaden further up her hip

"Can I come and stay with you and dad Bones, please?" Parker asked, wringing his hands

"We need to talk to your mother, Parker, come here" she said, leaning down and giving him a hug,

"Just for tonight Bones, please?" Parker begged, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Lets talk about it in a minute, your father is here" Brennan strapped Kaden in while Parker climbed in behind his father.

"Parker, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Bones did you know about this?"

"Booth I didn't know anything about it, but I recommend we discuss it when we get home, and with Rebecca" Brennan stated, the drive home was quiet, and the second they were through the door Booth was on the phone to Rebecca. When she arrived Brennan put Kaden in his bouncer chair

"Parker, why don't you start by explaining why you ran away from home?" Brennan started, sitting between Booth and Rebecca on the sofa, while Parker was on the armchair

"I love my mom, but, I want to come and live with you dad" Parker said, aiming it at Brennan

"Why?" Brennan asked, while both Booth and Rebecca sat forward to interrupt him

"I'm on my own a lot now, with mom being at work and me being old enough. Here I can go to the lab, or play with Kaden when you're at work, or go with Angela and Amelie. There are more people here"

"Parker…" Booth tried to interrupt, but was stopped by Brennan

"What about your mom?"

"I'd see her every weekend, and whenever we were both free. It'd be different from now, because I'd see you both all the time" Parker said, shrugging the question off

"Parker, you aren't old enough to make this decision" Rebecca said, reaching out for her sons' knee.

"No, mom, I am. I now I want to see my dad more, and Bones, and my brother. I don't get to now! I don't want to have you and Drew going off on your own and leaving me in on my own. I love you mom" Parker said, "I'm thirteen years old, I'm nearly fourteen, I start High School after next year"

"Parker, is this really what you want?" Rebecca asked, pulling Parker's eyes to hers

"Yes mom, but we can go out all the time, I promise"

"OK. We'll sort it out, me and your dad" Rebecca said, holding her arms out for a hug. Parker held onto his mother and she held onto him

"Thanks mom, I love you" Parker whispered in her ear.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know… A bit random at the end. But my muse is pushing me that way for a reason, I'm just not sure why yet.**

**Erm… yeah… flame if you want :D**

**I'm hoping for some more reviews after this. I've got so many alerts, I'd love to hear what you think?**

**Also check out "The Wrath At The Con" written by myself and Super Squint - we have a joint account - BonesBird and SuperSquint - it's a satirical Bones look at a Star Trek convention - we hope you'll enjoy, as we've had great fun writing it!**


	4. Brick

**My fic with Kelly (SuperSquint) is up now - The Wrath At The Con - it's a full on case fic. Check it out. Search either for the story or for the author **_BonesBird and SuperSquint_

**The lyrics are from the song "Brick" by Ben Folds Five - I've done a video to this song, check it out on either YouTube or Bones Tube - "Brennan and Booth - Brick" on both, by my alias, ShinNFG**

* * *

_As weeks went by it showed that she was not fine  
They told me "son, it's time to tell the truth"  
And she broke down, and I broke down  
Coz I was tired of lying_

Brennan sat on the edge of the bed as Booth finished up in the bathroom. After some quick talking they had convinced Parker to go home with his mother until the weekend, when they'd see if he felt the same way. Rebecca agreed that allowing Parker to chose where he lived now was going to be easiest for them all. Once he had gone Brennan had fed and bathed Kaden while Booth had finished up the paperwork for the change of custody for Mr Robinson. Brennan thought he was a likely candidate for the murder, but they still had yet to speak to him. As Booth came out of the bathroom she headed in.

Booth had been thinking about his case, once he'd gotten home he'd had to deal with Parker problem, and he couldn't deny that having Parker living with them permanently would make him happier, he'd have both his sons under his roof. He only had a few years before Parker would head off to college and then he wouldn't be his little boy anymore. But now his thoughts had come back to Saidi Robinson and her family. He would take Brennan and go and speak to her mother again in the morning, then have an interview with her father in the afternoon. He hated dealing with cases with kids, this one was hitting him hard, the little girl had been only a few weeks short of her 13th birthday, only a few months younger than Parker, there were markers of physical abuse and she had died from an odd injury. He smiled as Brennan climbed into bed next to him

"Oooh Bones, you're cold" he said as her arms wrapped around his stomach

"It is rather cold tonight" she said "What were you thinking about" she asked, rolling him over a little so she could look into his face

"Saidi Robinson." he answered, he looked into her eyes and leant down for a kiss "she was only a kid, Bones, 12 years old. She was a straight A student, she helped with her brothers, she had friends, wasn't allowed a cell phone, loved to dance. How does a little girl like that end up where she did" Brennan reached around him and pulled him into a hug

"We'll catch who did it Booth, and we will find out how her injuries were caused." she whispered in his ear, squeezing him before leaning back "We really should get some sleep". He took her hand and let himself sleep.

* * *

"Mrs Robinson, could we talk to you?" Booth asked as soon as she had opened the door.

"Is this about Aidan?" she asked, moving aside as Booth led Brennan into the sitting room

"Just some questions." he said, Brennan stood up and asked if she could look around Saidi's room while Booth interviewed Mrs Robinson. She walked down to the room that had been set up clearly for a girl about to experience adolescence. Saidi had obviously been comfortable in her room, the pale pinks, purples and greens designed in swirls on a blue background. Saidi, or her mother, had painted the constellations onto her ceiling. The bed was covered in stuffed toys, teddy bears and dolls. She still had a toy box and a dollhouse set up in one corner of her room. Brennan was unsurprised to see she had a computer and a TV in her room. Brennan booted up Saidi's computer and found that it wasn't password protected, nor was it connected to the internet. She moved on, Saidi's bookcase held a lot of children's books, most that she'd seen Parker reading, all the Harry Potter books, a few Peter Rabbit books, she also found books she'd loved as a child, Toad from Toad Hall and Black Beauty. She walked back down to the sitting room as Booth finished up talking to Mrs Robinson. They sat in the car, and turned to each other

"What did you learn?" Brennan asked, facing Booth who looked upset

"Aidan Connelly has been somewhat abusive for most of their married life, since 1997. They married when they were 18, but they didn't have Saidi until 2001, after she was born Aidan stopped being abusive, and they continued as a normal family until Saidi was 7, when the attacks started again. In 2011 they had their first son, Robbie, and they had Jack around the same time Kaden was born. Since she fell pregnant with Robbie, Aidan has attacked both the women more regularly. She filed for divorce just before Christmas and kicked Aidan out. She hadn't seen him since"

"It's March"

"I know, he called Saidi two days before she was reported missing, asking to see her on his birthday"

"That was last week"

"The day she went missing" Brennan said, as Booth headed towards the Hoover

* * *

"What's this about man, I didn't do nothing" were the first words out of Aidan Connelly's mouth as Booth led Brennan into the interrogation room "'sup darling"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Do you know why you are here, Mr Connelly"

"I don't know, I was jacked up in New York and all of a sudden I'm in a car being told I'm now in FBI custody over some murder. I didn't pop nobody"

"When did you last see your daughter, Saidi"

"Saidi, I haven't seen Saidi since Christmas. Me and her mom, you know, we're having some problems, she kicked me out. So I goes to stay with my friend in New York, I calls Saidi, right, asking to see her on my birthday, but she says that she don't wanna see me, coz I'm a bad dad see"

"Did you know your daughter went missing, on your birthday, Mr Connelly"

"Saidi's missing?"

"No. Saidi's dead" Booth said. He watched the man in front of him lean back, Connelly sighed, and looked towards Brennan

"s'that why she's here, she some doctor?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist" Brennan said, leaning back, away from the man in front of them

"Was that?"

"It means I'm an expert in bones," Brennan said, before Booth cut her off

"Where were you on the night of the 12th March?"

"At my birthday party, my friend had it at his place. There were about 30 of us"

"I'll need some names. You can write them down" Booth stood and motioned for Brennan to follow him. They walked into the observation room where Sweets was stood, watching the interview

"He didn't seem very upset when we told him Saidi was dead" Booth commented

"No, he didn't" Brennan agreed.

* * *

**So, yeah. I figured that Brennan would have liked those two books when she was a kid. I adored Toad from Toad Hall!!!**

**Erm… as I said last chapter - little of this is planned. So if it's not going the way you thought, take solace in that it's not going how I planned it either. If it was, it would probably be solved by now. Anyway, I'm getting annoyed by the fail we're currently going through - as I'm now a few chapters of three fics saved… **


	5. I Walk The Line

**So, thanks to my reviewers, **_Nyre, Angie, bb-4ever, JuliaLein, Linda19, SweetestGirl123 and JamesRettich _**Thanks! Also thanks to Angie for being my super wonderful beta! If there are any mistakes in this chapter, please forgive them (and the next few) I'm writing these while on serious amounts of medication for my anaemia - and I still can't feel my left hand. I'm mostly guessing at what I'm pressing with it.**

**I Walk The Line - Johnny Cash**

* * *

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian day-care hoping for some time with Kaden before Brennan would be ready to go home. Their first case together since he'd been born was hitting them both hard. He thought back to after Parker was born, and how hard things with kids were then.

"Agent Booth. Dr Brennan picked Kaden up a half an hour ago" Katie said as he stood at the door

"Do you know where she went"

"I think she went back to her office. Whatever she's working on has led her to come and see Kaden every time she has a break all day" Katie said, showing Booth Kaden's sign in and out sheet.

"Thanks Katie, we've a case with a little girl. I think it's affected us both. I wanted to come and give Kaden a hug." Booth smiled before heading down to the lab. He saw Brennan on the platform, looking over the table while holding Kaden on one hip. He swiped himself onto the platform and gently took Kaden from her, he realised she must have guessed it was him, as she didn't turn around, just continued with what she was doing.

"Hey little man, daddy misses you" Booth said, holding his little boy against him.

"Booth, these injuries are unusual"

"How Bones?"

"I've only seen this particular injury in prisoners who have attempted suicide by jumping off a balcony. It would certainly be fatal in a child"

"How?" Booth felt ridiculous having to repeat himself so many times.

"We need to look in the garden"

"What for?"

"A wall, or a drop. Just a few inches"

"What do you think caused this Bones?" Booth said, gently bouncing Kaden on his hip.

"I think Saidi was dropped, only a couple of inches, but she landed on the heels of her feet. The pressure rose through her body and caused this skull fracture."

"So, Saidi's death might not be a murder, it might be an accident"

"Somebody is likely responsible for it Booth, even if it was an accident." Brennan reached out for Kaden, she held him tightly and headed to her office.

"Dr Brennan!" Came a shout from across the lab, and Hodgins ran out of his office towards them

"Hodgins" she said, turning towards him

"Grass pollen"

"Go on Hodgins" Booth prodded, taking Kaden off Brennan as she walked back up onto the platform

"Saidi's body was covered in Grass Pollen, she was in long grass"

"There was no grass where we found her"

"They particulates from inside the crack in the skull, was ranunculus sceleratus,

buttercup pollen. She was in a standard garden when she got the injury"

"Time for me to play mom against dad" Booth said, getting on the phone

* * *

"Mrs Robinson, thanks for coming in" Booth said as he and Brennan walked into the interrogation room, Brennan was struggling to be apart from Kaden, so he was with Sweets in the observation room

"Why am I here" She asked, she sniffed, holding a hanky to her eyes,

"We have some questions, they pertain to how Saidi died" Booth looked at her, he was certain that she had nothing to do with it. She was deep in mourning.

"Anything"

"Does your house have a wall or a high step in the yard?"

"Yes, we have a wall, maybe two feet, at the end of the grass"

"Do you have buttercups growing in the yard?"

"Yes, Saidi used to run around in them when she was younger, Robbie has just started doing that" she sniffed again, and Brennan reached out and put a hand over hers.

"Where were you the night Saidi went missing"

"I was at home, with Saidi and the boys. She went to get some milk as the babies were already asleep"

"Did she normally go through the garden?"

"Yeah, the easiest way to get to the grocery store is through the park." Mrs Robinson held onto the hanky she held and let out a watery laugh "if she went during the day, she'd stop and play on the swings" she cried, Booth knew that she was not responsible for Saidi's death, regardless of whether it was an accident or murder. He left her with Brennan for a few minutes, while he prepared to have her taken home and to have Aidan Connelly brought back in. Brennan got a call as Booth released Kelly Robinson.

"Right, I'll pass the information on. Thanks Cam" Brennan hung up and turned to Booth "The DNA found on Saidi's clothes, come from her father."

"So we can put the father there at time of death"

"And Hodgins found particulates matching his car, he compared them to the fibres sent down from New York. He likely transported Saidi's body too"

"So it's him. Lets give him chance to explain himself" Booth said, they followed Connelly into the interrogation room, Brennan sat back against the door while Booth walked over to the table

"You lettin' me go yet?"

"Not a chance Mr Connelly, you see, we've got enough evidence to arrest you for murder"

"I tole you, I din't see Saidi before she died"

"We have evidence that you're lying" Brennan spoke up, leaning forward

"We have your DNA, on the clothes she was wearing when she died, we have evidence of her body having been in the trunk of your car before she was left where we found her."

"OK, yeah, I saw er, and I hid er, but I din't kill er"

"Why didn't you take your daughter to an ER?"

"She was already dead, she'd gone blue."

"How did she die then, Aidan, if you didn't kill her"

"I was in the garden, I was gonna talk to Kels, you know, make up, but Saidi came out, she tole me to leave er mom alone, she told me to leave er alone, I followed er, she jumped over the wall, but she fell, she din't get up. I tried to wake er, but when she wouldn't, I picked er up and put her in my trunk. I din't want Kel thinkin' I killed er, I drove er to the spot she liked to watch stars, n I left er there" Booth looked at the man, and heard Sweets say in his ear that he was telling the truth. Booth could see that.

* * *

Brennan made sure Kaden's pushchair was demure enough for the occasion, and straightened out her jacket. Booth and Parker were both in shirts and ties. She saw Angela and Hodgins pushing Amelie's pushchair over the grass to the congregation of people where the hearse was parked. Booth and Hodgins were both helping carry Saidi's casket, along with her two uncles. They sat together and listened to the service. They had been given the words to Saidi's favourite songs, and as everyone was asked to leave they saw Kelly Robinson lift her eldest son up to place a kiss on his sisters coffin. The group went back to the Jeffersonian. They sat in Angela's office,

"I can't imagine how that mom must feel" Angela said, hugging a sleeping Amelie closer to her "To lose your child, especially through something as unstoppable as an accident"

"I can't imagine either" Brennan said, subconsciously moving closer to Booth and Kaden, "What will happen to the father"

"State are charging him with improper disposal of a body. He'll probably get a fine. He's going to be charged with 8 counts of possession with intent to distribute in New York though" Booth said, he squeezed Brennan, while rocking a sleeping Kaden in his other arm.

The case had showed them that they could still work together. Their family was even stronger now.

* * *

**Right, well, only one chapter left, and that's a chapter at the request of someone. I hope you have enjoyed it. If so please tell me. This is my second most alerted story!!!**

**Can I also say you now know how to get your name on the authors note - REVIEW!!!**

**After this story, and my story with SuperSquint I'll be taking a break from writing. I have a severe aneamia and it's making writing very difficult (I've lost sensation from my left hand, and the problem is I'm left handed!!!) But I promise I'll be back the second it clears up with a new story!**


	6. Reasons

**This chapter has been written just for **_SweetestGirl123 _**and **_JuliaLein_**as she asked for more Brennan/Kaden interaction - so I'll see how this goes. **

**Small spoiler from Dentist in the Ditch, isn't a huge one and can probably be ignored if you haven't seen the episode yet.**

**This is being written on the train (on my laptop, ain't I cool!) between Manchester and Stafford, so I'm thanking the Spanish guy sat on the table with me for being a good sport as I randomly shout out ideas aimed in his general direction… whoops!**

**Reasons - New Found Glory**

* * *

_If my heart is made out of gold  
Then why does it feel like I'm here all alone  
You take me for granted  
You take me for reasons known only by you._

Brennan was glad the case was over. All she wanted to do now was go home with Kaden and do normal family things. She wanted to give him a bath, mush up some baby rusks, Parker and Booth were going to be moving furniture from Rebecca's, so Brennan was trying to get some extra work done, however her mind drifted towards spending some time with her son. After half an hour she decided that the easiest way for her to concentrate on work would be to spend the time with Kaden now. She walked up to the day care and picked him up, as she arrived home he started crying "Have you done a poo" Brennan asked, wrinkling her nose a little. Although he was 4 months old she had not yet gotten used to changing diapers. She was skilled at it, as she was in most things, however she could never quite stop Kaden from using her for target practice whenever she changed him. She had grown tired with it quickly and would therefore be glad when Kaden was old enough to use the toilet. "Lets get you into a clean diaper then, shall we" Brennan said, carrying Kaden through to the playroom, where the baby changing area was set up. As she pulled his little jeans off and unsnapped his vest underneath she blew a raspberry on his tummy. He giggled at her and kicked out. While she changed him she did what Booth did, and held part of the diaper over him, he moved around, kicking his legs to try and distract her from what she was trying to do. "Shall we get you into some pajamas, we'll put you in your daddy's favourite pajamas and you can show him when he and Parker get home." Brennan said, laughing as Kaden made noises down her ear. He was a very vocal baby, and was happy enough to just be carried by his mother. Brennan carried him down to the kitchen, where she started making dinner for herself, Booth and Parker "What's mommy doing?" she said, bouncing Kaden while adding things with one hand. "Mommy is making dinner for Daddy and Parker" she said. After she had put the dinner on a low heat in the oven she took Kaden up to the bathroom, and ran him a bath. As she put Kaden in the bath she gently rubbed his tummy. She had learnt when he was only a few weeks old that he didn't like water. Now he was able to move a little bath time was difficult. He rarely wanted to sit still long enough for her to wash all the baby shampoo off his hair. "little one, you'll never be clean if you don't sit still" she said, using her special name for him. She didn't know why she couldn't use it in front of anyone else, she rarely even used it in front of Booth. She was slightly afraid of how much she realised she loved Kaden, from the minute he'd been born. When she had realised she did believe in love, when she and Booth had disagreed on his handling of Jared's engagement. She had never known it could be as strong as her bond with Kaden was. She bounced him again as he started to get fussy, "Are you hungry?" she asked him, before pulling a bottle out of the refrigerator. She sat on the sofa and gave him his bottle, wrapping him up in a light blanket, it was early, and he wouldn't drink the whole bottle now, so she pulled a box of baby books towards her, and grabbed one with an orange monkey on it. "This book is very inaccurate, monkey's aren't orange, nor do they talk" she said, before starting to read the little story to him. He was asleep before she had finished the book, so she carried him up the stairs before she started writing another story of her latest novel.

When Booth and Parker arrived both mother and baby were sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Fluffy enough ending?**

**I'm planning another one-shot similar to this chapter to be in my next one-shot fic, that will be set when Kaden is a little older. I want to write a lot of Brennan interacting with Kaden, as has been pointed out. In most fics, Brennan has girls, and yes she has girls in mine. But Kaden is her eldest, and is special for that reason.**

**Remember I'm taking a short break from fics. A week at least. Will try to continue writing my case fic with SuperSquint. Hope to see you all when I'm back.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**Shin**


End file.
